


Reunions

by spookypromqueen



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Puppy Love, Reunions, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookypromqueen/pseuds/spookypromqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Scooby Gang is reunited! Let the pure adorableness begin!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set three years in the future. I don’t know where the actual show is going to take the plot, but for now lets pretend Eleven doesn’t have to hide anymore, no more government stuff, etc. Just happy stuff about Eleven transitioning into normalcy. I decided to do three years in the future because it is easier for me to remember that time of my life for reference, rather than when I was twelve. I tried to stay within the boundaries of Eleven’s knowledge of the world, but it is a bit harder for me to do than I anticipated. Reviews are welcome, but I’m only truly looking for criticism on grammar and the like. I also did NOT want to overtly sexualize these two. Because they are babies, and that’s super gross. So I tried to keep it innocent and sweet. This will be a multiple part story full of one-shots about Eleven. I DO NOT OWN STRANGER THINGS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT.

'Her hair has grown. It hangs a bit below her shoulders now. It almost looks like the wig we put her in, except a few shades darker. Like a wheat field during dusk, or a sun bleached walnut tree. Comfortable, familiar, Eleven.'

Mike’s thoughts continued at a slow but constant pace as he took in all the intrigue that was his friend. 

'Fifteen. They were fifteen. She was fifteen. She looked fifteen. She is still small, probably from lack of proper nutrition and sunlight. But she’s almost womanly, it feels weird. Her legs are so long, she’s so pretty. Her eyes are the same. Thank goodness. At least something stayed the same. Large, doe-like, inquisitive.'

Hopper, Dustin, Lucas, and the Byer’s joined the Wheeler’s in their, now crowded, living room. It was their first real reunion altogether since Eleven was found, and they were all feeding off of each other’s relief and curiosity. Dustin and Lucas sat on either side of Eleven on the couch, each chattering into their respective side of her. Will hung back gently, but his excitement at meeting the infamous Eleven led to him crowding her as well. She smiled softly, answering each of their questions with stilted, but polite speech. But her eyes kept creeping towards Mike, who was standing aside from the group. His hands were shoved in his pockets, his shoulders hunched towards his ears, as slightly swayed in place. 

'He’s much taller now.'

Eleven thought to herself as she noticed the strong contrast between his thin frame and his height.

'He was still skinny, and he still had freckles, but he just looked.. Older. His voice was lower, more raspy. It sounded more like Jonathon’s and Hopper’s. His eyes were still the same though. Through the layer of sadness and exhaustion, that same spark of concern and care was there. Thank goodness that something is the same. He’s still pretty. He’s still Mike.'

Each person gave their goodbyes as the night grew later, and the remaining adults migrated to other rooms. Mike and El began to gravitate towards each other as the crowd in the room grew smaller. He didn’t notice how close they were until he felt her small hand slide into his.

“I..” Mike felt his mouth go dry. What to say after all these years? “Do you want to see your old fort?”

She only responded with a smile.

“El, I missed you a lot.” Mike said quietly with a smile as they sat in her old fort.  
“I missed you, Mike.” She responded sweetly, with a slight smile.  
“I..” Mike seemed to trail off as he looked at her.   
Gently, El leaned in and kissed Mike. He felt the same, she liked this.  
“I like that,” she whispered as they separated.   
“Oh, kissing? It’s called a kiss.” Mike laughed, he forgot she didn’t know the word.  
“Kissing. I like kissing.” El smiled again, leaving Mike breathless.   
“Yeah, me too.” A flush of red covered his cheeks as El scooted closer.  
“Do you kiss a lot?” She asked inquisitively.  
“No, just you. That type of kissing is for people you really like.” Mike blushed harder.  
“Oh, I like that.” El leaned her head on Mike’s slight shoulder.  
“Yeah, me too.” He wrapped his arm around her.  
Before either realized it, they had fallen into a restful sleep. Something neither of them had had for a long time.

Hopper had called for them multiple times, and feeling frustrated came down to see why they wouldn’t answer. When he reached the bottom step, his frustration quickly melted away. Eleven and Mike were innocently snuggled into each other in the old blanket fort. A calm smile graced both of their tired faces. Hopper sighed and took a seat. He’d give them ten more minutes.


	2. The Snow Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Eleven go to a school dance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I DO NOT OWN STRANGER THINGS NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS WITHIN IT.
> 
> This took forever, but here it is! A sweet, fluffy mess of a first dance.

Eleven fiddled with the neckline of her dress. Joyce had bought her a gown for the prom. It was a soft pink, lace dress that ended in a scalloped hem mid-shin. Her neckline was scalloped as well with sleeves that extended to her elbows. Joyce finished the look with a white ribbon tied around her small waist.

“Oh El, you look beautiful. Come here, I’m going to fix your blush.” Joyce smiled warmly as she licked her thumb and dragged it across Eleven’s face. The look of shock on the girl’s face sent Joyce into a fit of laughter. 

Mike fidgeted in the Byer’s living room. Will, Dustin, and Lucas were all sitting on the beaten couch chatting about their dates. But Mike couldn’t find himself able to sit still. He pulled on his tie, fussed with his hair, and lightly traced the corsage in his hands. 

Just when Mike felt he was going to explode from excitement and fear, Eleven stepped into the room.

Time stopped as she took two more cautious steps into the awestruck room. Mike felt his cheeks flush as he looked at his date. 

“Wow.. You look.. Pretty.” Mike sputtered as his blush crept up his ears. 

“Don’t you mean pretty good? Ow!” Lucas groaned as Mike quickly leaned over and punched him in the arm. 

“Thank you, Mike.” Eleven’s light voice carried softly through the room, “You look pretty.”

Mike gently grasped her small hand and tied the corsage on her slender wrist. “Ready to go?”

“Yes, I’m ready.” Eleven responded with a smile, and punctuated her response with a light kiss on his cheek.

 

They stepped into the crowded gymnasium hand in hand. The beat-heavy music seemed to envelop everyone in an air of liberation. Throngs of teenagers clumped towards each other in huddled heaps on the dance floor. Couples dotted the room in softly swaying pairs, and in the far corners they embraced each other in a more intimate dance.

Eleven felt her heartbeat in her ears. She squeezed Mike’s warm hand and shuffled closer to his side. Mike sensed her fear and lightly guided her towards an uninhabited side of the room. 

“Are you okay? We can just stand over here for a bit.” He whispered in her ear, attempting to make himself heard over the music but still trying to preserve some privacy.

“I’m okay. It’s.. loud.” Eleven gazed into Mike’s brown eyes, “But I like it. Can we dance?”

“Y-yeah. Let’s dance.” Mike stuttered as he pulled her close.   
'Hands on hips, her hands on my shoulders, and sway. Please let me be doing this right.' Mike quietly thought to himself.

Eleven felt herself blush from head to toe as her and Mike rocked from side to side. In an act of bravery, she pushed herself closer to his chest and laid her head down. 

“I love you, Mike.” Eleven mumbled into his dress shirt.

Mike rested his cheek on the top of her head, “I love you too, El.” He spoke only loud enough for her to hear.


End file.
